


Day at the Beach

by mysticrosemage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Rockstar AU, Romance, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticrosemage/pseuds/mysticrosemage
Summary: Tired of hiding out from the press, rockstar Ben Lewis decides to take his girlfriend out for a picnic on the beach. Based on prompt 435 from @promptsforthestrugglingauthor on Tumblr. (No betas.)





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdamongnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdamongnerds/gifts).



> A/N: @promptsforthestrugglingauthor posted a story prompt about a celebrity taking their girlfriend out for a beach picnic date with the weather not-so-wonderful. Saw it and immediately thought of mine and Nerdamongnerds' Marvel OCs. So, here's my take on it, set in the Rockstar AU we have for these two. I didn't have anyone beta this before posting, so please forgive any spelling/grammar errors, and I hope you enjoy!

_Writing Prompt #435 “Are you sure about this?” She asked, worry-ridden eyes shrouded by a thick pair of sunglasses._

_“More than sure,” I insisted. While it wasn’t easy moving around in public with my girlfriend, I was tired of dates being confined to indoor activities just for the sake of privacy. So long as any fans didn’t come after her, I could take the rumors and strike against my reputation. “I’ve always thought a picnic on the beach would be a fun date, and hopefully the weather will keep enough people away.”_

* * *

“Oh? I think you were just hoping to see me in a bikini,” Amelia teased with a faint smirk as Ben barked a laugh. Her eyes glanced up at the cloudy skies. “Hopefully this weather isn’t going to force us back inside…” she added. “I can’t run in flip flops.”

“In that case, ‘princess’, I’ll make sure to whisk you off to safety,” came the smooth reply.

Her cheeks turned pink at the pet name. “How charming.”

Her right hand reached out for his, threading her fingers with his as he led her further out onto the sand. She carried a large picnic basket on her left shoulder, filled with treats she spent most of the morning making. Her long, curly hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and she propped up her sunglasses on top her head. Sadly for Ben, she was in a deep blue one-piece halter swimsuit, but it did show off her nice long legs for him. Feeling a little exposed though, she had on a sheer cover-up over it, the same shade of blue.

They stopped at a spot about twenty feet away from the water, and Ben let go in order to unroll the blanket and lie it out for them. “Milady,” he greeted her with a dramatic bow. So cheesy, but Amelia couldn’t help but giggle as she put down the basket before sitting down, Ben joining her side.

Alone with him now, it was easier to feel more relaxed, to not worry constantly about what any reporter, photographer, blogger, fan, or stalker would see. Amelia couldn’t help but also enjoy the view Ben was giving her. He was the only man she knew that could make pineapple swim trunks attractive.

“Now, what did you fix me?” he asked excitedly, opening the basket.

Amelia chuckled. “I’m beginning to think the only reason you’re dating me is for my cooking,” she joked.

His blue eyes glanced up and down her body. “Well, not the only reason…”

The look he gave her made her blush, and a laugh of triumph came from him at her reaction. He helped her pull out different sandwiches: a spicy ham and pimento cheese, strawberries with a whipped cream cheese spread, and her own take on a mini lobster roll on a pretzel bun. There were homemade red velvet whoopie pies as well and two thermoses filled with chilled French 75′s for both her and Ben to drink, something light and fizzy.

He dove in immediately for the lobster sandwich with a soft groan of appreciation. “God, I love you,” he declared, his words obscured by the food in his mouth.

“You always say that,” she chuckled before she picked up a ham sandwich to nibble on.

“And I _**always** _mean it.”

The two shared some small talk as they nibbled on their lunch when the clouds became even darker.

Amelia frowned. “Ben, I think maybe we should pack up. It looks like it’s going to rain,” she voiced her concerns once more.

“Aim, how many times I got to tell ya? The weather’s–”

He was cut off mid-sentence by a clap of thunder before it suddenly began pouring down rain.

“Okay, the weather’s shit,” Ben quickly remarked before he helped Amelia pack up their little picnic.

True to his word, as soon as everything was packed up into the basket, Ben swept up Amelia into his arms bridal style and headed back to the beach house the two were staying in for the weekend. Amelia squeaked in surprise before the two started laughing as they got soaked. He almost tripped when he stumbled into a low spot, but he kept his footing and made it to the back porch.

He carefully set her down on her feet, the pair protected from the rain by the awning, trying to catch his breath in between laughs. Amelia leaned up and kissed his cheek, giggling herself.

“You alright?” she asked, rubbing his arm.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. You?”

She nodded. Gently, she brushed a wet strand of blond hair away from his face smile. “You were right about one thing…”

“What’s that?”

“It was fun.” He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, which Amelia happily returned…till there was another loud clap of thunder, making the lovers jump in shock.

“Maybe we should take this inside.”


End file.
